


Puppy Eyes

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Bucky finds Clint trying to smuggle Lucky into the Tower.





	Puppy Eyes

“No,” said Bucky, but he already knew he was wasting his breath. He never actually managed to make a ‘no’ to Clint stick, especially not when… Yup, here they came; the goddamn wide-eyed, pleading puppy eyes that sucked him in to all kinds of stupid shit. Fuck, how were Clint’s eyes so blue?

“He just got out of the vet. He needs looking after,” said Clint.

Bucky did his best to hold his ground. “Aren’t there shelters for that kinda thing?”

Clint gave him a horrified look that almost managed to look unexaggerated. “You’d abandon a beautiful dog like this to a shelter? Don’t you know what institutional living does to your mental health?”

Yes, Bucky knew that intimately, actually, but he didn’t get a chance to point that out before Clint hammered the final nail in his coffin.

“Besides, he saved me from Russian mobsters,” he said, looking down at the dog and stroking gently over his fur. “I owe him.”

Aw man, there was no way Bucky could fight against that soft look of adoration, even if it wasn’t aimed at him. He was just going to have to resign himself to the fact that he’d do anything to make Clint happy.

“You’ve got to help me hide him,” said Clint, looking back at Bucky with beseeching eyes, and then the damn dog lifted its head and looked over as well.

Oh god damn, now there were two of them. Bucky was so fucking screwed.


End file.
